Prince Charming
by Hurricane Amy
Summary: Nobody knows when they're going to meet their soulmate; some may never meet them. But Santana Lopez was only seven years old when she met hers, a blond girl by the name of Brittany. My take on Brittana's first meeting. Total fluffy cuteness. One-shot.


**A/N:** For some reason, I thought of this...so I wrote it and now, it appears, you are reading it! Thank you, and I do hope you enjoy my take on Brittana's first meeting!

-o-o-o-

Nobody knows when they're going to meet their soulmate. Some people meet them in high school, some in their 20's or 30's, and some even later. Some wait their whole lives and never meet their soulmate. But to meet her at seven years old? That's almost unheard-of. Yet, for these two, that's exactly what happened.

Santana Lopez was not a girl to be messed with. No one picked on her during recess or lunch because no matter how much older they were, she wasn't afraid of them. Despite her tiny stature, she could beat up any kid who got in her way. However, her intimidating features meant she didn't have that many friends - not that she really minded. People feared her, and even at seven, Santana knew the value of the power she held.

It was mid-September when she first saw her. Santana sat perched on her usual spot atop the jungle gym, swinging her legs as she took in the world beneath her. She couldn't help but giggle as Rachel Berry jumped nearby, trying to reach the ugly jacket another kid had tossed over the monkey bars.

Her eyes moved over to a blond girl who was curled up on a bench, her skirt pulled over her knees like a blanket. Santana squinted, trying to see what the girl was reading, but quickly lost interest. She looked like a total bore. Most of the kids were a bore.

Finally, brown eyes settled on another blond and she felt her breath hitch. The girl seemed to radiate like an angel. _Who was she?_

Santana tried to pull her eyes away, but somehow, she couldn't. The girl was entrancing. Santana watched as she jumped rope, and the blond began to perform tricks, and it appeared as if she was moving to music that existed only in her head.

The little Latina hopped down from her perch and headed toward her, but the sound of the bell drew away her attention long enough that she lost track of the skipping girl. She found herself pushed inside, so she reluctantly headed back to class.

-o-o-o-

For the next few months, Santana kept looking for her, but every time she thought she saw the angelic blond, she blinked and she was gone. She couldn't articulate yet what it was she felt or why she felt so drawn to the girl; she just knew she was.

-o-o-o-

It was the beginning of December the next time they met. Two P.E. classes had been combined into one for the day and Santana sat on the gym floor cross-legged, her chin resting on balled-up fists as she pretended to listen to the teacher's instructions.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a blond girl smiling at her.

"Do you want to be my partner?" the blond asked, adjusting her light pink skirt. As if just remembering, her eyes snapped to life and she quickly added, "My name is Quinn."

"Santana."

"So? Partners?"

Santana was about to agree when brown eyes locked with blue. It was her. And she was paired with some awkward-looking boy with short curly hair. Santana couldn't help but sigh with disappointment.

"Okay," she replied.

The blue-eyed girl was looking at her too. It took Santana a moment to realize she was smiling and waving. The brunette returned the gesture. As the girl came skipping over, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. It was like what she felt the first day of school, but in a good way. It was what her mami had called 'butterflies'. She wondered if those butterflies were really flying around inside her belly.

The awkward boy trailed after the blond, unsure what was happening. Quinn looked between the girls, waiting for an introduction, but never receiving one.

"Hi," the blue-eyed blond cooed.

"Hi," Santana smiled.

"Hello," the boy said.

Santana shot him a glare, but Quinn seemed happy enough to talk to him, so she decided not to waste her time on him. She heard him introduce himself as Finn, but the rest of their conversation was lost when she focused back on the girl.

"I'm Brittany!" the girl exclaimed.

Brittany. Suddenly the name sounded like bells, like music in her head. She almost forgot to respond. "I'm Santana."

"Santana," Brittany repeated. "Pretty!"

"I know!" Santana grinned. "Do you-"

The sound of the teacher's whistle forced them to separate before she could ask if they could switch partners so she could get to know Brittany more.

Santana usually didn't bother doing much in P.E., not being one who liked to get dirty, but Brittany's presence put her on high alert. She ran her fastest in the relay races, trampling others in her path in typical Santana fashion. Although her eyes kept searching, the blond seemed a blur, and she kept losing track of her. As a result, she couldn't gauge if Brittany was impressed, but she could hope.

Quinn, on the other hand, was bringing her down. The girl ran like she was a dog tethered to a pole and her leash was too short. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. Another reason she should have switched.

The whistle blew again and class was over before she knew it. She had been so busy focusing on Brittany that she didn't even realize how tired she was - not that she would ever allow it to show. Even at seven, she didn't like to show weakness. Her abuela had taught her never to be a wimp.

Santana jogged over to where Brittany was standing before the teachers could get in her way again.

"Britt!" she exclaimed.

The blond whipped around. "You run fast!"

Santana giggled. "I beat my older brother in races all the time. He's slow like a turtle."

"I thought turtles won races."

"Not against me."

Brittany smiled. "No one could beat you."

"Do you got any brothers?" Santana asked.

The blond shook her head. "Nuh-uh, it's just me and Mommy and Daddy. But I got a hamster."

"Isn't that like a mouse?"

"No, mice are baby rats. Sniffers isn't a baby rat. I know 'cause he doesn't like cheese."

"Sniffers?"

"Yeah. He's boring. I want a kitty. Do you got pets?"

Santana shook her head. "My mami is allergic to puppies and kitties and she's scared of birdies."

"Maybe when I get a kitty, you can have Sniffers."

Santana crinkled her nose. "I don't know Britt. Hamsters are weird."

"Yeah," Brittany shrugged. "You like hopscotch?"

"I never tried it."

"Oh. You wanna?"

Santana nodded. "How do you play?"

"I'll show you at recess," Brittany smiled.

"Kay."

"Meet me at the swings!"

Santana nodded. The kids began filtering out and the girls waved at each other as they ran back to their classrooms.

All through art, Santana fidgeted. She had never thought much about other people, and it was confusing to her why she cared so much about anyone, let alone a girl she had just met. She wondered if anyone else ever felt like this.

Santana chewed on her pencil while she watched her teacher drawing a rocket ship. She rolled her eyes. The ship was lame. Focusing on her own paper, she decided she had a better idea.

She finished her picture just in time for the bell to ring. Smiling, Santana sprinted anxiously over to the swings. She took a seat on one of them, shooting a warning glare at anyone who even so much as looked at the one next to her.

She waited a few minutes, glancing around, but there was no sign of Brittany. She frowned, looking down at her picture and hopped off the swing. Santana wandered over to the jungle gym and began to climb up, feeling like crying for what she imagined must have been the first time in her life. But as she got halfway up, she spotted her angel across the field with a boy she recognized as Noah Puckerman.

She sauntered over to confront the little blond about ditching her for a gross boy, but as she got closer, she realized Britt had tears streaming from her eyes. She approached just in time to watch Noah push the blue-eyed girl to the ground, causing her to fall hard onto a block of ice.

"Hey!" she screamed as she marched up to Puckerman. She grabbed hold of his left ear, forcing him to face her, and hissed, "Brittany's my friend and if you hurt her again, I'll kill you!" Putting her hands on her hips, she snapped, "Got it?"

He nodded.

"Now tell her you're sorry."

He stared at them a moment before mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now go!" She pushed him away and turned to face Brittany, who was staring up at her from the ground. Her tears had frozen to her pink cheeks and she seemed shocked at what had just happened. "Are you okay Britt?" Santana asked, softening. She extended her arm out to help the girl up.

Brittany nodded, taking her hand and climbing to her feet. "Thank you for saving me!" She threw her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her cheek.

There were those butterflies again. "It's okay," Santana grinned. "He hadda learn his lesson!"

Brittany took Santana's hand. "Come play at my house after school! My parents gotta meet my knight in shining armor!"

The little Latina beamed. "Kay, sounds fun!"

"Mhm!"

Santana looked down, noticing the picture she still held in her gloved fingers. "I made this for you," she said, handing it over.

Brittany took the paper and smiled broadly at it. "A kitty!"

"Until you get a real one, you can have this one!"

"I'm gonna name him Fluffington the Third," Britt nodded.

The brunette gave her a puzzled laugh in response.

"Hopscotch now?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yay! We're gonna be bestest friends! I just know it!" Brittany exclaimed as she ran off.

Santana felt her cheeks burn as she took off after her, snow crunching in beneath her boots. A best friend. She'd never had one of those before. She loved the idea. Santana Lopez finally had a best friend, and she couldn't have been happier.

-o-o-o-

When the bus pulled up at the stop, Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's hand, pulling her off. They practically sprinted down the street, making it to Britt's house in record time.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brittany screamed as she opened the tall oak door. She let go of Santana and skipped into the house.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed, finding her parents in the kitchen. They turned to face her. "Guess what!" she repeated.

"What, baby?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"I found my Prince Charming! My knight in shining armor!"

Her parents stifled their laughter. "Your Prince Charming, huh?" Mr. Pierce grinned. "How did he earn such a coveted title?"

"What's 'coverted' mean?"

"Coveted. It means special."

"Oh. My prince saved me from a mean boy who pushed me."

"Well what's his name?"

"Santana!"

"Santana?" her dad repeated. "That sounds like a girl's name."

"Yeah, she's a girl, silly! We're bestest friends!" Brittany exclaimed. "And I'm gonna marry her one day!"

Before either of her parents could reply, the little girl bounced out of the kitchen, calling, "Santana! Come see my room!"

The girls ran through the house, toy fairies in their raised hands, giggles written across their faves. "Come on, San! You'll love my Cinderella costume! And you can be the prince!"

"I'd rather be Jasmine!" Santana protested.

Moments later, the brunette emerged from the basement dressed in male attire. She tried her best to appear displeased, but Brittany's smile was infectious.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, adjusting her crown.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Will you always be my prince?"

"Yeah, well I'm not going to be anyone else's!" Santana squirmed in her costume.

"Forever?"

"And ever and ever infinity!" Santana smiled. "But don't tell anyone I dressed like a boy!"

-o-o-o-

**Hope you liked my random Baby!Brittana drabble! Reviews are love.**


End file.
